Kenyu Horiuchi
Kenyu Horiuchi (堀内 賢雄, Horiuchi Kenyuu, born July 30, 1957) is a Japanese voice actor and narrator currently affiliated with his self-founded voice actor company, Kenyu Office. He was born in Gotemba, Shizuoka. He is currently married and is the father to two children. Horiuchi was formerly a disc jockey during his youth and called himself by his "odd sounding" given name during performances. Fellow voice actor, Kazuya Tatekabe, saw his talents and invited him to the voice performance industry. He attended Tokyo Announce Academy and two other vocal educational programs before making his debut in the early 1980's. Aside from Tatekabe, Horiuchi is known to be on very good terms with Jūrōta Kosugi. They were students at the same junior/high school, Zushi Kaisei, and were friends in the same class. Horiuchi has been known to lend his voice to various types of characters ranging from serious, calm, and monotone to comical throughout the entertainment industry. However, Horiuchi claims himself capable of only performing two character archetypes: "the cool ones" or "the hopeless ones". Some of his roles include Raiden in the Metal Gear Solid series, the Regent of the Mask in NINJA GAIDEN 3, and Guin in Guin Saga. Within the Japanese dubbing industry, he's the Japanese voice for Michael Vaughn in Alias, Larvell Jones in Police Academy, and Kronk in The Emperor's New Groove. After his role as Oscar in the first Angelique, he gained a boost of popularity with female fans. He is the only voice actor who has voiced a character in the three major Neoromance series franchises. Works for Koei *Gust - Starflight Bohemian drama CD *Agor - Kanata Kara drama CDs *Sacred Guardian of Fire Oscar, Oscar Rockwell - Angelique series *Oscar, Gerald - Angelique Gaiden drama CD series *Date Oscar Masamune - Sengoku Angelique live drama *Myreas - Angelique ~Maren no Rokukishi~ *Sanehisa Minamoto (Minamoto no Sanehisa) - Harukanaru Toki no Naka de ~Hachiyoushou~ (TV series) *Aleksei Zhukov - Kin'iro no Corda 3 He was also one of two radio personalities for the following radio programs: *''Angelique Fire Dream Paradise'' *''Angelique Kiss Kiss Paradise'' *''Neoromance Paradise'' *''Neoromance Paradise Cure!'' *''Koisuru Tenshi Angelique ~Sweet Paradise~'' Live Events *''Japan Otome ♥ Festival 2'' - also co-host for the "Before the Festival" fan meeting *''Neoromance Starlight ♥ Christmas 2011'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 12'' *''Japan Otome ♥ Festival'' *''Neoromance Starlight ♥ Christmas 2010'' *''Neoromance ♥ Event 10 Years Love'' *''Neoromance ♥ Alamode 4'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 11'' *''Neoromance ♥ Fan Kansha Festival'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa ~ Haruka 10th Year Anniversary Festival'' *''Neoromance Starlight ♥ Christmas'' *''Neoromance 15th Anniversary'' *''Neoromance ♥ Live 2009 Summer'' *''Neoromance 15th Anniversary Special Neoromance ♥ Live ~Angelique & Neo Angelique~'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 10'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 9'' *''Neoromance ♥ Alamode 3'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Ange Party'' *''Neoromance ♥ Live 2006 Autumn'' *''Neoromance ♥ Alamode 2'' *''Neoromance ♥ Alamode'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 8'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 7'' *''Angelique ♥ Memoir 10th ~Sweet Celebration~'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 6 in Osaka'' *''Neoromance ♥ Live 2003 Autumn'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 5'' *''Neoromance ♥ Live 2003 Spring'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 4 in Osaka'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 4'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 3'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 2 in Osaka'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 2'' *''Angelique Memoir 2001'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa in Osaka'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa'' *''Angelique Memoir 2000'' External Links *Kenyu Office profile Category: Voice Actors